


Confessions Of The Heart

by happydaygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the first War. James comes back to London to find his wife with a burning question. Can he answer her darkest fear, whilst keeping his own emotions at bay? A short one-shot with protective James and a worried Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fic, set before the novels, during the First Wizarding War- Enjoy!

The abandoned house had been bustling for most of the day. The Order was in meeting for the fifth time that week, and it was only Thursday. James had been away from London for the day, and came back to witches and wizards strolling around as if they owned the place, gathered in corners and on the stairs, absorbed in their own conversations.

He spied Remus and Sirius sitting at the kitchen table together, but with only a wave of his hand and a small smile, James pressed on further, seeking something soft and warm to sit down on after a hard day's travel. He desperately wanted a drink and something to eat; but he wanted to sit down more.

Finally he spotted the sofa in the main living area, thankfully absent of all other people, and he sank down, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose, before replacing them and closing his eyes for a few seconds.

After a few minutes, the house began to quieten; he heard many shouts of goodbye- none of which he reciprocated- and the front door banged several times, so James thought it was safe to say that the house was near empty.

He spread his arms out fully, eyes still closed against the pulsing headache behind his eyes; he knew a witch who could cast a good relaxing spell….

He smelt her first, and then heard her approach. The scent of vanilla wafted through the room, causing James to breathe in deeply, straightening up and opening his eyes as his wife walked into the room, her shoes padding on the floorboards.

James patted the seat next to him on the sofa and Lily sat, sighing softly. She placed a hand on her slowly expanding stomach, tilting her head to the side to rest on her husband's shoulder.

James kissed the side of her head and relaxed into her form; a precious few seconds of calm in a ferocious storm. 'You ok?' he whispered into her red hair, watching as a few strands flew as he spoke. Lily answered without speaking; she merely nodded, her temple scratching on James' coat.

'Good….' He replied, despite knowing full well she was lying. He would too when faced with the same question.

He jumped slightly- a nervous habit he had developed- when her warm hand enveloped his, and she squeezed lightly, her wedding band pressing into his skin.

'Will he be safe?' she asked, her voice low and emotion-filled. So this was what she had been worrying about. James's heart sank as he glanced at Lily's stomach, imagining the life growing inside her amongst all the death and destruction. He could not even guarantee their safety, let alone the wellbeing of someone not even in the world yet.

But he could not bring himself to tell her that. She depended on him, on his strength, his courage and protection. He couldn't worry her, not after all this time.

He leaned to the side and kissed the top of her head, breathing in deep to catch the scent of the woman he loved more than life himself, and placed a hand on the place his son was growing, safe and sound, inside his mother.

'I'll make sure of it.' He muttered, resting his chin on her thick hair for just a few moments more, savouring every second of intimacy. He knew there would not be many moments of this in the future.

Lily turned bodily to face him on the sofa, her bump pressing into James' side, a reminder of what they had to lose. 'I know you will….' She replied, her voice barely a whisper.

James smiled and raised a hand, stroking his wife's face as her eyes welled up with tears.

'Don't cry Evans.' He said with a smile, using her maiden name, which he knew would get a reaction-

Only this time it didn't. Lily merely smiled tiredly, wiped her eyes and leaned forwards as much as she could, before taking James coat and pulling him the rest of the way.

Their lips met softly but deeply; James sunk into the embrace, cupping his wife's face with both hands and tenderly rubbing circles into her neck.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart; James' hands had made their way back to their son, and they both looked down; a life uniting them forevermore.

Finally Lily looked up. 'I'm going to bed; we've got to be up early tomorrow for the meeting at the Ministry.'

'You go on up sweetheart, I'll stay down here for a while, get something to eat and talk to the others, I won't be long.' He replied, lifting his hands off her stomach to allow her to stand up.

'Night you two….' He muttered, waving at Lily first, and then to her stomach, causing his wife to chuckle.

'Goodnight James.' She grinned, before walking out the room, taking the smell of vanilla with her.

James sat back, a daft smile on his face despite the dangers ahead. He had his family, and they came first, no matter what.

He only hoped he'd be enough protection for them all.


End file.
